


Spongebob Squaremaid

by masterinkblaster



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Forced, Gay Sex, Humiliation, M/M, Maids, Male Slash, Master/Servant, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 00:16:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterinkblaster/pseuds/masterinkblaster
Summary: After losing a reckless bet, Spongebob is forced to be Bubble Bass' servant for a whole day! Unfortunately for the sea sponge, the overweight fish has a lot more planned than just servitude.A commissioned story written by Sparrow Wolfess of Custom Prose, with some additional help by yours truly!





	Spongebob Squaremaid

            “You heard me! You lost the bet!” Bubble Bass says, sitting back on the barrel inside the notorious Krusty Krab restaurant. “You said if I could down 40 Patties in less than three minutes, you’d be my personal servant for a whole day.”

            Spongebob, a young kitchen-sponge shaped sea sponge looks at Bubble Bass, a large, rather fat sea bass whose clothes hardly fit, and sighs, “You’re right… okay! Let’s get it over with, then.”

            “Oh, we’re not starting today!” Bubble Bass laughs, “I want an _entire_ day with you, not just half of one. I’ve got so many things planned for you, Spongebob _Square_ pants,” he says in almost a sassy tone, “You’re going to be one busy sponge!” Bubble Bass laughs and snorts, pushing his large glasses up toward his eyes as they fall down slightly. He gets off the bulging barrel, only for it to return to its natural shape. He heads toward the door, the floor vibrating a bit with each step, “Have a good rest of your shift, Squarepants! Heh heh heh!”

            As the large fish leaves, Spongebob gulps, looking rather worried. He looks to Squidward behind him, who looks almost equally worried, but the expression quickly goes away as Squidward rolls his eyes and sits back down behind the register, holding up a music magazine.

            “Squidward?” Spongebob asks.

            “What?” Squidward replies.

            “How much trouble did I get myself into this time?”

            “You lost a bet to Bubble Bass--the biggest, meanest fish in Bikini Bottom--you tell me,” Squidward says, “Can’t be that bad. Can’t be like the time he drove you crazy over those pick--”

            “Don’t… mention those, Squidward, please, I’m still sensitive.”

            Squidward rolls his eyes, “Look, just get through a day with the poor guy and call it a night. Don’t be so paranoid.”

            “Right. It’s only one day!” Spongebob’s mood picks back up, returning him to his happy, childish self. “Maybe it won’t be so bad after all. Thanks, Squidward!”

            “Don’t mention it. Ever.”

 

            Spongebob’s alarm clock is loud and obnoxious, a foghorn attached to a classic little alarm clock. Startling his pet snail, Gary, the poor snail leaps into the air, screeching his cat-sounds in fright, landing inside the large horn of the clock. The sound is muffled by Gary’s shell and each time the horn attempts to blow, Gary’s eyes bulge and return to normal over and over.

            “Good morning, Gary!” Spongebob says, leaping off of his three-mattress-high bed, snatching Gary out of the horn on the way down. He places his tired snail on the floor, “How’s my favorite mollusk?”

            “Meow...” Gary says, his eyes drooping with tire.

            “Great! I’m excited! I get to spend the whole day with Bubble Bass!”

            “Meow?!” Gary gasps, withdrawing into his shell. Even Gary knows that Bubble Bass is far from decent company. Spongebob passes his pet, patting his shell as he prepares for his day. Slipping into his seemingly one-piece attire, a white shirt with brown pants and a red tie, he saunters into his bathroom, looking himself in the mirror.

            “Today’s gonna be great!” he says, squirting some toothpaste onto a brush with a large gap on it – bristle, large gap, bristle. The toothbrush is made specially for his two front teeth, which he scrubs generously with the toothpaste until they glisten. “Bubble Bass and I are gonna have a lot of fun. I’ll bet he’ll want to cook with me or make me taste his favorite snacks. What do you think, Gary?”

            “Mrow...” Gary growls, hissing from inside his shell.

            “Oh, don’t be such a salty snail. Squidward’s right. Things are gonna be fine! No need to be worried. Okay! I’m off! Be good, Gary! Stay off of the internet!”

            As Spongebob leaves, he locks his bank-safe-like door to his pineapple home. Inhaling a chestful of undersea air, he sighs, beginning to march in place before finally moving forward, repeating his mantra, “I’m ready” for all of his neighbors to hear.

            It’s not long before he reaches Bubble Bass’ home, a large, metal structure that looks like most of the homes in Bikini Bottom, which to land-creatures only look like tin-cans and debris made into liveable homes. Bubble Bass’ house seems a bit worse, though. The outside is normal as can be, but the moment Spongebob knocks on Bass’ door, which soon swings open, a glimpse of the inside would shock almost anyone.

            “Well, well, well,” Bubble Bass snorts, “It’s my Frenchbob Maidpants here for duty!”

            “Morning, Bubble Bass! What sort of fun are we gonna have today?”

            “Fun? Heh-heh-heh! I’ll be the one having the fun, Sponge _bob_.” Bubble Bass snorts, looking at his watch, “In fact, you’re just in time. Get in my boat, we gotta get going. Wanna be there when they open.”

            “When who open?”

            “Bikini Bottom Boutique, of course. We need to find you a suitable uniform if you’re going to be my servant for a whole day!” Bubble Bass leads Spongebob to his car, a sailboat without a sail but with wheels.

            “Your boat is so different, Bubble Bass. Everyone else's has motors on the back of their...”

            “Yes, I know. It’s called saving money,” Bubble Bass says a bit snarky. He waits for Spongebob to get in the passenger seat before taking the driver seat. Bubble Bass’ large frame forces Spongebob to be squished against the passenger door.

***

            The entire way to town, Spongebob has to sit squished next to Bubble Bass, which wasn’t easy considering Bass’ odor. Being the gentle soul that he is, Spongebob says nothing about it and just grins and bares it. Before long, they reach their destination: Bikini Bottom Boutique, a rather new outfitter shop that specializes in summer wear. Bikinis, Shorts, Speedos, and even Mankinis can be found inside. What would Bubble Bass want with a place like this?

            “Alright, come on inside with me, Squarepants. We’re going to get you suited up in something more appropriate,” Bubble Bass says, “You’re going to be working hard for me, might want to dress in something worth sweating in!”

            Inside the boutique is immaculate. There are rows upon rows of mannequins wearing summer, beachy, or workout attire. Many of the pieces caught Bass’ eye, so naturally, he greedily rips them off the shelves and mannequins. Returning to Spongebob with a pile in his arms, he unloads the pile onto the small boy.

            “Here we go,” Bubble Bass says, “Try these on, and _don’t_ come out until the outfit is completely on.”

            “Sure… Bubble Bass… um… will do! Can’t be that bad,” Spongebob says, taking the first outfit into the dressing room.

            While he listens to Spongebob rustle about, Bubble Bass takes a seat in front of the changing room. He waits and waits, listening to Spongebob grunt and pant, trying to squeeze his oddly square shape into the different clothes. _What’s taking him so long? I suppose I’ll just wait. Not like I can force him to hurry up. Hmm, I’m hungry. I should make Spongebob run to the Krusty Krab in his new outfit and get me some takeout. I could go for a big, juicy, delicious… mmm… wet… sexy Patty._

 

            _Bubble Bass lies naked on a large clam-shell shaped bed, a bowl of jellybeans at his side. From the doorway, he can see a really large, spongy patty bun standing against the doorframe. The bun is filled with juicy meat, lettuce, fresh, crisp tomato, cheese, condiments, and to top it all off… extra pickles. The patty appears to have arms and legs, and even a pair of big, red lips._

_“Oh, Bubble Bass… you waited for me,” says the patty._

_“Of course I did, my love,” Bubble Bass smirks, swallowing a mouthful of jellybeans, “Come on over here and let Daddy get a great, big taste.”_

_“Oh, Bubble Bass…” the patty moans, slowly approaching, crawling on the bed, “I don’t want to be inside you… I want you inside of me.”_

_“Oh?” Bubble Bass groans, feeling himself getting hard._

_“Yes… I want to feel big and full of your hot length, Bubble Bass. Stuff me full, please!?” she begs, crawling onto the bed and turning her backside to Bass, opening herself a bit to show off her contents. Her meat is juicy and dripping with secret sauce as her pickles slowly begin to slide out. “Please, hurry, there’s so much inside but… I want to feel more!”_

_“Don’t mind if I do,” Bubble Bass groans, getting up onto his knees and stroking his long, throbbing cock. He slowly slides himself in and begins to thrust inside the sandwich, listening to her moan and praise his length._

_“Oh, Bubble Bass! Bubble Bass… yes! Stuff me harder! Yes! Ooh, yes!”_

 

            “Yes! Oh, yes!” Spongebob says, standing in front of a mirror. “This looks pretty good!” he says, admiring himself in a leotard that fits rather comfortably. It’s neither too tight nor too loose. “This was a good pick!”

            Bubble Bass snaps out of his daydream, “Huh, w-what?” he finds himself slouching, an erection formed in his shorts. Quickly he sits up, hiding it with his belly. “What’s going on?!”

            “The outfit you picked out for me. Isn’t it neat!? I look like I could run a marathon. Maybe… even win,” Spongebob looks at himself in the mirror, his hands on his own cheeks, “Me. A winner!”

            “Oh, pshaw!” Bubble Bass rolls his eyes, pushing his glasses to his face and standing his large frame out of the chair. “That’s nothing. It’ll look much better on _me_. Give it here!” Bubble Bass takes the leotard off of Spongebob, leaving him to spin in place as Bass squeezes himself into the changing room. Struggling and grunting, he smushes himself into the tiny suit, opening the dressing room door and coming out. “See? _Way_ better on me!”

            Spongebob blushes badly, seeing Bass’ erection become well flaunted through the spandex-like material in the leotard. Though his belly and chest overflow inside the suit, his erection sticks out the very most since his belly is a bit sucked in. Spongebob can’t seem to take his eyes off the bulge; the fabric is nearly sheer enough to see a definitive shape of Bubble Bass’ tip.

            “I, uh… Bubble...Bass?” Spongebob gulps, “I can, um… your… well… you’re showing.”

            “Are you poking fun at my weight, Squarepants?”

            “No! Not at all! Just… if you look down… you can, um… see… your… y-your…”

            Bubble Bass looks down, seeing his erection through the spandex. He gasps a little, but quickly hides his embarrassment. “Penis! It’s called a penis, Spongebob. Why are you staring at it anyway, huh?”

            “I… can’t exactly help it, Bubble Bass.”

            “I knew there was something gay about you!” Bubble Bass grins, “Well, then… since you’re so keen on staring at my junk, _Queer_ pants… I know just what to make you do.”

            Spongebob gulps as Bubble Bass drags him into the dressing room. There’s barely any room inside, since Bubble Bass is just so large. _What’s happening? I thought we were just doing the servant for a day thing!?_ Spongebob wriggles in place a bit, trying to get a bit more room for himself, only for Bass to find something derogatory about it.

            “Now you’re trying to get up on it?” Bubble Bass says, almost insulted, “You don’t know what you’re getting yourself into, Queerpants!” Bubble Bass presses his fin on the back of Spongebob’s head, bending him over as far as possible, “Now you’re in for it. You want my dick so bad? Fine… but I swear if you tell _any_ one…” Bubble Bass moves the spandex aside, allowing his member to spring free. The hard, fleshy, dark green rod drips with precum as it throbs in place. The shaft must be around 9 inches--impressive for a fish of Bass’... circumference.

            “No! I… I don’t want… ooph!” Spongebob is pushed over, his face to the bench in the dressing room. He feels his clothes being pulled away from his body as a sudden breeze brushes over his square, spongy body. He blushes as he feels Bubble Bass begin to stick his fingers into some of his pores. “Bubble… agh… Bass… what are you…. hoomph!” He’s pushed over again, this time his face his pressed against the bench.

            “You’re the one who stared at my dick! Besides, you’re my slave for the whole day. Maybe I command you to take my big, thick cock!” Bubble Bass growls, gripping both sides of Spongebob, like holding a box, and ramming himself as far as he can into the poor boy’s anus. “Ooh, even for a spongy little thing, you sure are tight!”

            “Bubble...B-Bass!” Spongebob gags. He feels as though his entire body will be ripped in half... and even though he’s done that a few times, he’s not quite looking forward to doing it _this_ way.

            “Oh, Spongebob, you know you love this! Hold still!” Bubble Bass pulls Spongebob closer to him, deepening his penetration. With each thrust, Spongebob’s soft, sponginess makes a light squeak-toy sound. The sound repeats faster and faster as Bubble Bass thrusts harder and picks up the pace. “Say you’re a dirty little cum sponge!”

            “W-w-w-whaa-aa-aat?” Spongebob says amidst the hard thrusting in complete shock.

            “Say it!” Bubble Bass commands, his voice gruff and his brow sweating.  
            “Fine… I… I’m… a dirty little...cum sponge,” Spongebob says quietly, grunting beneath Bubble Bass’ force and weight.

            “I can’t hear you!”

            “I’m a dirty little cum sponge!” Spongebob says much louder, his eyes watering from Bubble Bass’ girth. He groans as he feels the massive cock rip out of his ass. He flops forward, resting on the dressing room’s bench, panting and shivering in confusion. “What… did I just… do?”

            “What all dirty little cum sponges do, Queerpants,” Bubble Bass says, gripping the base of his cock, stroking as he inches closer to Spongebob’s lips, “and I’m not even done with you yet, slave.”

            Spongebob sits up on the bench, his rear hurting a little, but slowly feeling relieved. He stares at Bass’ massive package. _You know, for a big guy, he’s got a pretty impressive tool. What? What am I saying?!_ “Ah… Bass… maybe you could back up a little? Making me a little claustrophobic.”

            “I never thought I’d say this to you, Spongebob, but _open_ your mouth.” Bubble Bass grins evilly as he strokes his thick member, the precum oozing from his tip and landing on the clothes that haven’t yet been bought.

            “Bubble Bass, we didn’t pay for those! We’re gonnaaaack! Mmgh!” Spongebob’s words are interrupted as his mouth is filled with the fishy flavored cock. Bubble Bass wastes no time in thrusting, forcing Spongebob to suck his entire length. _Tartar Sauce!_ He thinks to himself. _How am I going to get out of this one? “Nothing to worry about,” yeah right, Squidward! His dick tastes so salty and I can barely keep my mouth open! I have to try. If I bite down, even on accident, I’m sure Bubble Bass will… kick my butt! How did Bubble Bass even win that bet anyway?_

            Spongebob’s mind wanders as he sucks Bubble Bass’ cock, looking up at the large, bulbous fish with an absent glare in his eyes. _This won’t do. I want him to know what he’s doing!_ “Wake up, down there!” Bubble Bass grunts, thrusting harder, shaking Spongebob out of his thoughts. “You like suckin’ this big, fishy cock, huh?”

            “Mm-mm!” Spongebob denies, feeling the fleshy, scaly rod grind back and forth over his tongue and down his throat. Spongebob begins to gag a bit as he tastes the salty precum oozing down his throat, unable to swallow it in time. He coughs, forcing vibrations to travel down Bubble Bass’ shaft. _That taste! It’s a strong taste, but what is that coming out? It tastes kind of… good, I think?_

            “That’s right… choke on my dick, Nyeh-heh-heh!” Bubble Bass giggles, snorting as he pushes his glasses up to his face, “I’m about to cum… you want to swallow it all, don’t you?”

            “Mm-mmgh! Mm- _mmgh!_ ” Spongebob frantically denies, waving his arms furiously to try and get away. The large fish has him backed onto the dressing room bench with no way to walk around his porcine frame. He’s forced to continue sucking harder and harder, Bass’ large, musky balls slaps onto Spongebob’s chest constantly. _What’s that throbbing? Why is his penis pulsating like that?_ The more Spongebob sucks and groans in worry, the closer Bubble Bass comes.

            “I’m going to cum! Get ready to...s-swallow!” Bubble Bass groans loudly, “Hhurrggh-aagh!” he grunts loudly. The shoppers in the nearby clothing isles stop and look around for the source of the sound, only to be left clueless as Bass quiets down to a low whimper.

            Spongebob can only taste a hot, warm, pungent fluid rushing down his throat. He gags a bit before forcing himself to swallow the odd-feeling liquid. There’s a strange aftertaste, but it’s a strangely _good_ aftertaste; Spongebob’s eyes widen as he tastes it, but keeps quiet as his intimidation of Bubble Bass creeps back up his boneless spine.

            “How did you like _that_ , cum sponge?”  
            “It… was…” _good!_ “...strange! I… I don’t…”

            “Say you loved it!” Bubble Bass demands.  
            “I… I loved it?” _I did… it tasted pretty good!_  
            “Clean yourself up in here, Cumsponge Queerpants,” Bubble Bass demands, turning himself about, heading for the exit of the dressing room. He leaves Spongebob alone, cum dripping from the corners of his mouth, to wonder how he lost the bet.

***

            _Bubble Bass sits down at the Krusty Krab’s dining table, the poor barrel struggling under Bass’ pressure. Squidward presents the large fish with a large plate full of Krabby Patties, smiling to the overweight patron. He sets the plate down._

_“Forty patties, all with extra pickles,” Squidward says loudly enough for Spongebob to hear him. He then whispers to Bubble Bass, “Don’t worry, there’s only thirty. You’ll win for sure.”_


End file.
